oifandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Rules
= General Rules = OI is a community that prides itself in providing a fun, safe, and comfortable gaming environment for all of its members in its various chapters. As such, all of the rules below reflect that and strive to provide a environment that is not only all of the things previously mentioned but one of equality, openness and fairness. Please make sure you fully understand the rules written below before you sign on to any chapter of the Order of Illuminatus. = Conflict Resolution = If you have any problems with another guild mate do the following: * Attempt to resolve the conflict with the person directly FIRST. * If you cannot resolve the conflict feel free to contact an officer/guild leader of the guild. Hopefully they will be able to act as a mediator in the situation and resolve the situations peacefully. If you are accusing someone of something make sure you take screen shots of the incidents and submit them to the officer/guild leader to clarify your case. * Each one of you is a OI'ster, none better, and none worse. The leadership will strive to provide the most fair and just conclusion they can with the evidence provided. The goal is to again, maintain safety, fairness, and equality for all members. If this is not possible then other measures will need to be taken. Guild Pricing * Cut Guild mates some slack with pricing! (craftables, item drops, etc) - We are all in the same guild so cut each other breaks on prices or even go so far as to give away loot to guild mates. Reciprocity does exist - it's not just a theory. * If a guild mate gives you an item, don't turn around and sell it, as that is extremely rude and could be grounds for removal from the guild. If you decide not to use a given item - donate the item to the guild. Forum Participation All members are STRONGLY encouraged to register on the forums and read their respective game chapters section at least once a week. Please feel free to chat with the other members of the larger gaming community (The Order of Illuminatus) as we all believe in the same ideals and have some of the common interests. The more you participate in the forums, the more you are likely to feel a part of something larger then yourself. = Guild Etiquette = Respect Respect each other guild members and other players alike. There should never be any racial, sexual or religious name-calling. In other words don't call anyone something you would not call your mother. For example, please try to be conscious of the people playing with you many of whom might lead life styles different than yours. Do not say, "Man that instance is so GAY!?" When you really meant to say, "that instance is so stupid!?" The example just given falls into the category of "sexual" or sexual orientation descrimination as it qualifies a lifestyle as being "stupid". You also wouldn't call something or someone a jew(ish) in a derogatory fashion as this is obviously a racial insult. Language Swearing is fine, but use it in moderation, a string of swearing just reflects immaturity and you will be warned if your language gets out of hand. Swearing of any kind is NOT condoned on any non-guild chat channel. Refrain from cursing in public channels. Begging Do not beg from guild mates or anyone else for that matter. Begging is asking for an item/money/gold repeatedly, either one time after another or every time you log on asking for freebies. If you go around Ironforge spamming (or sending tells) asking for money or handouts you?re making a bad name for the guild. Harassment Harassment of a fellow guild member or any other player is strictly forbidden. Harassment is defined as the continued verbal, written or gestured communication which the recipient finds offensive, distracting or intimidating. Consequences of this behavior shall be the sole discretion of the officer body. This rule covers all media monitored by Order of Illuminatus which include, but are not limited to: * Any game in which OI is a part and all forms of communication/interaction within those games. (World of Warcraft Guild, Star Wars: Galxies and Guildwars guild chats, party chats, general chats and all other chat channels both private and public.) * Ventrillo / Voice Chat communication * Order of Illuminatus Website and forums (to include Private message) Disciplinary Actions First Offense Depending on the severity a person will get a warning and a note will be made on your character (and all alts) regarding the behavior. Second offense Again, depending on the severity of the behavior, you could possibly be booted from the guild and player will be demoted further. Third offense You will be booted from the guild and your forum account (IP address), TS account (if you have one) will all be banned from the respective services. Ventrilo Currently Order of Illuminatus runs a Ventrilo server for use by all of our members. Ventrilo is a system that allows voice communication via an internet connection. The Ventrilo server does not have a minimum age requirement to use. However, immature or offensive discussions are prohibited. The use of Ventrilo is encouraged in ANY guild event or group/raid and therefore is falls under the same rules and penalties as described in section 2. Please visit our Ventrilo Information Page for set up and download information. Additionally, if you have any questions setting up your Ventrilo ask one of the officers and they will try to help you out. Officer Responsibilities Refer to: Order of Illuminatus: Officer Duties and responsibilities for more detailed information regarding the officer post. Forum Moderation All officers are required to check the forums of their respective chapters at least once per week so that they might stay up to date on any important guild issues. They also are moderators of whatever game forum they are officers in. Enforcement Officers are the administration of the guild. It is your responsibility to enforce the rules to the best of your abilities and if you cannot do it adequately (or alone) ask another officer to help you. Administration Officers are charged with the responsibility to handle all guild business as is appropriate. In execution of this, all Officers must make themselves available for officer meetings and forum discussions when they come available, if possible. AWOL (absent without leave) members otherwise known as the "No Play = No Stay" rule Members (characters) not played for more then TWO months will be removed from the guild so that the guild roster will be kept in order for active members only. This includes alts, mains, and all pets and wildlife. Personal belongings will be left on the street. :D =World of Warcraft Specific= Loot Rules * ROLL on all bind on equip greens and blues, if it's an upgrade say so and it is yours. * PASS on all Bind on Pick up (click the red X), no exceptions unless laid out in advance (example: corruptors scourge stones in Schlomance/Stratholme) * PASS on all Epic (click the red X)(purple) items. Firstly need for the item will be decided, if no need if found then greed will ensue (/roll). Note: The term ‘Ninja’ is one applied to a player who rolls on a bind on pickup item after all other members have passed. This action is strictly prohibited and will be dealt with immediately. Guild Ranking System Officer Ranks Officers gain ranks by being the best OI’ster they can be and by being elected into that position by the member core. * Illuminati Magus (Guild Leader) - all abilities - Full bank Access * Officer - (Guild Officer) has the ability to add/remove/demote/promote - Virtually unlimited bank access. Non-officer Ranks The non officer ranks have been established as a means to initiate characters into the insanity that is OI. The ranks are quest based and are fun in nature. Please refer to the WoW Guild Ranking page for more information. =Starwars Galaxies Specific= Faction Status Must be Rebel or Neutral. If you must go Imperial to complete a quest and/or get a certain item, you must remove yourself from the guild and will be accepted back when your Rebel status is re-established. Player Versus Player (PvP) # Bounty hunters may not hunt rebels. The only exceptions to this rule are: #* The target gives you explicit permission to hunt them. #* The target is a bounty hunter known to kill other rebels. #* The target has been marked by Oi or the rebel community as being fair game for any number of reasons. # Common courtesy during PvP is a must. Don't send hate tells, don't t-bag, be respectful of your opponent and your team mates until they give you reason to do otherwise. Being Imp doesn't make them non-human! Loot * Before entering an instance, most possible loot drops will be called by members of the group. If the group agrees on this and no one has objections, you MUST honor it. If someone has called the Master Cloak, but you kind of want it too, you may under no circumstances * If items are not called, and no one needs an item for a reason other than selling. You may roll a die or chance cube with your group to determine the winner. "Exploiting" * Exploitation of the game or cheating in any way will not be tolerated. Even if technically it is legal, if people frown upon it as cheap, chances are the guild does too. This includes Base Farming! Guild Ranking TBA, working out the final details =Age of Conan (AoC) Specific= What is OI in AoC? "Order" is a collaboration between several well established clans here in AoC. Each clan brings a unique dynamic to the guild, with their own spirit and personality. The guilds under the banner of "Order", at least the the time of this writing, are: Rest in Pieces Some members of The Ignoble Order Order of the Illuminatus We are working together to construct a larger community here in AoC that maintains the same quality, passion and dedication we've always expected of our individual members. We are focused on making AoC the most enjoyable experience for all of our members through structure, leadership, and organization. Order is an "Order of Illuminatus" community chapter. All parties applying to Order are joining the larger community, and thereby have access to all of the chapters of the guild if they choose to migrate into another game the community is engaged in (Currently: SWG, WOW, WAR, EVE Online). Guild Rankings * Current Guild Ranking/Political System: Hyborian Militia. We are run by a council of elders and a few officers. * What to do to earn rank? Volunteer. Open Dialog for change The officers/council pride ourselves in the ability to discuss our issues. If you have a problem/concern, please don't hesitate to bring it up on the forums or with either the guild leader or one of the officers. An open door for communication is one of the keys to making a community flourish and feel more like a family. PvP - Player versus player Rules * We will work towards defending resources and claiming them when needed. (Death Masters camps, Resource nodes, dungeons, Epic Khesh loot spots etc) * We do NOT maintain a Kill on Sight (KoS) list. Those that are our enemies will know it - as we'll kill you every time we see you, regardless of the odds. * We will attack when we feel it is necessary, though, for the most part we remain mostly defensive and only attack those who have attacked us before or, on an IC level, are dynamically opposed to us or our backstory. * We do not GRIEF other players (spawn camping, repeated killing (unless done to us immediately prior), quest camping, or just generally trying to ruin another players fun). * We will not engage in PvP outside of a dungeon or raid instance unless provoked. * RP and PvP - Some of the guilds RP (role-play) bad guys, and only engage others when it's appropriate to do so in a role-playing fashion. If you're going to engage them in combat - take the time to engage in some discussion either before or after their demise. RP-Role Play Since Cimmeria (the server Order is based on) is a RP-PvP server, all members are encouraged to engage in RP in ALL open channels (namely any channel that is not guild chat). Please take the time to develop a basic story-line for your character and role play that character story when you are able. Tying in the guild "enlightened" theme, (Illuminatus is essentially enlightened) into your character and role-playing that along with your character story together (although daunting) will only add to the mystery of the "person" roaming the world of Hyboria. You do not need to be a hardcore role player to be a part of Order in AoC, but you do need to respect your fellow gamers who do choose to participate. It is a role playing server so play along occasionally and avoid "LOL" etc. try to put yourself in the character - you'll be surprised at the dynamics you discover. PvE/Raid Style We are currently RAID'ing all end game content offered by AoC. We are focused on mastering BRC Wing 2 at present. - Raid Schedule: Once you join, check our our RAID calendar. It's mostly weekend based. - Loot rules: Standard Need/Greed, One purple per Raid system unless there are no others from your class represented. We do NOT utilize a DKP system for our AoC chapter. - We maintain a "RAID calendar" that lets members sign up for raids to guarantee their spots. This will become available to a member once they've posted their application and been approved by the site admins. Signing up on the RAID calendar will help a member guarantee their spot in a RAID, otherwise you might just miss out! Final Notes These rules are a compilation of conversations over Vent, officer chat, and discussion over guild chat relating to guild behavior, they are not the opinion of one individual. ALL MEMBERS ARE EXPECTED TO UNDERSTAND AND LIVE BY THESE RULES AT ALL TIMES WHEN THEY HAVE THE ORDER OF ILLUMINATUS TAG ABOVE THEIR AVATARS HEAD. ORDER OF ILLUMINATUS IS NOT JUST A GUILD - IT'S A PLAYSTYLE. Guild Rules